Miya Gensaiken
Miya Gensaiken was a servant of Toturi Sezaru during the struggle between the Four Winds for the Imperial Throne. In truth, he was a Pekkle no Oni. Sezaru separated himself from Gensaiken as soon as its true nature was revealed. The Beginning The true Miya Gensaiken died in his crib, and a Pekkle no Oni took his place. This Oni grew up in the Miya family, and passed his gempukku as a Miya Courtier. Four Winds, p. 39 Abilities As a pekkle his taint was very difficult to detect. While infiltrated among the rokugani he had to make a ritual every night. The blood ritual, allowed his spirit to release from his body and roamed free across the plains of Ningen-do, relieving his soul from the lack of contact with the Shadowlands. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Servant of Toturi Sezaru Winter Court In 1158 Gensaiken went to his first Winter Court at Kyuden Miya and, following Shahai's orders, he unmasked Usagi Fuyuko, who was in fact another Pekkle no Oni. Four Winds, p. 32 After that, Toturi Sezaru took him as his follower. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The order of Shahai was to manipulate Sezaru or to destroy him. Gensaiken wished that Sezaru claimed the Throne and worked for it. Toturi Sezaru (Dark Allies flavor) An Oni's Fury While Sezaru was talking with the Oracle of Earth in the Tower of Vines, Gensaiken informed Asako Ryoma about his true nature. Within moments the Onisu of Desire, Yokubo, appeared and killed Ryoma. Yokubo fought with Sezaru and Toturi Koshei, but was not able to kill them, and they fled from the Onisu. An Oni's Fury, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kyuden Tonbo When Sezaru aided the Dragon Clan overcome the hunger caused by the eruption of a volcano, they offered him to take residence in one of their castles. It was because of Toturi Koshei's presence that Sezaru chose to make Kyuden Tonbo his stronghold. Four Winds, p. 71 Guided by the Dragon Clan Monk, Hoshi Ichiyo, Gensaiken and Koshei reached the ruins of the former Dragonfly castle, which Koshei had participated in the destruction of. The Onisu of Regret, Kanashimi, attacked them, until the arrival of Kaelung who beheaded the beast. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Soshi Angai During a visit to the Hall of Ancestors Sezaru took Soshi Angai as a new servant. He was very interested in the knowledge the Kuroiban had gathered about the Onisu. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 4-5 Plot against the Wolf The efforts of the pekkle to manipulate the Wolf had failed miserably and he began to plot how to destroy him. Demon of the Death While Gensaiken's spirit was soaring he sensed a creature. The creature was a demon, a former servant of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. It had the ability to subdue his prey, being invisible to all, and twist the behaviour of the patron. Gensaiken managed to compel the demon to parasite Sezaru. Sezaru's Madness Sezaru's behavior had rapidly spiraled out of control until he was dangerously unstable. An Imperial Guard, Shinjo Hekirou, came to the Wolf's chambers and began to combat the demon. He had been gifted by Moto Tsusung, a priest of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, with a Meishodo amulet that granted him the ability to see the demon. Sezaru recovered enough to kill the demon. Isawa Sezaru In 1160 after Toturi Tsudao was dead and Naseru became Toturi III Sezaru joined the Phoenix and moved to Kyuden Isawa with Gensaiken. The first night the Wolf was assaulted by a minion of Shahai, who failed. Sezaru had joined the Phoenix because he had sensed some darkness growing within the Phoenix lands and he came to destroy it. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman Cleansed Gensaiken's objective was to stay on Sezaru's side to corrupt his unstable mind, but he failed at this task. However, Sezaru knew all along that Miya Gensaiken was a servant of the Dark Daughter of Fu Leng, and when Toturi Naseru became the Emperor, Sezaru severed Gensaiken's connection with the Taint. Soshi Angai, another servant of Sezau, already had told him she knew his secret and was under survey. Soshi Angai (Diamond flavor) Purified now, Gensaiken was one of the rare (or perhaps the only) pure Pekkle spirits to be found on Ningen-do, and he was seeking vengeance for what the Shadowlands had made him. Miya Courtier Gensaiken was dismissed as the rest of Sezaru's servants once the Wolf stepped down his claim to the Throne. He was sent to Kyuden Miya to meet Miya Hatori, his new master. Hatori had spent six years in a journey through all Rokugan, interviewing the descendants of the Kami. Sezaru sent Gensaiken to complete Hatori's journals with the view of point of the only Kami he did not record, the Ninth Kami. Gensaiken told the Miya his true nature, and currently he was only a Pekkle, after Sezaru removed the taint from him. Hatori was astonished and did not believe him, so Gensaiken made his face flow, proving his words. Hatori acepted Gensaiken, keeping the secret of his new servant. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 4 Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin sent Otomo Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to meet Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. At Kenson Gakka Gensaiken shared a tea ceremony with Aoiko, and she was clearly unable to pass a test of etiquette. She was arrogant, tempestuous, and ill-suited for life in the Imperial Court. But she was also determined and had the raw material from which a great Empress could be made. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime See also * Miya Gensaiken/Meta External Links * Miya Gensaiken (Dark Allies) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Oni Category:Pekkle